Walking alone
by THeBOMBER1299
Summary: The lead rider now walks alone, and miserable, except he is not. Arya and the young riders are beside him as he stares into the face of another great quest. Read more inside
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The tears never stopped, not until he saw "Stenr abr Shur'tugal". Since leaving Du Weldenvarden, he was mostly below deck, thinking about the people he had just lost, the victory which he had never completed celebrating, and of course, Arya.

Eragon and his ship had been wandering the sea for five weeks. Not a hint ofland, there was. Eragon was sleeping when the ship hit land, and he woke up, with a bruise on his head and Saphira's roar ringing in his ears. _What happened, Saphira? Are you all right? , _asked Eragon, reaching for the hilt of Brisingr. _Land, little one, land!_ Elated, Eragon bounded up the stairs, onto the deck, said, "Oh" lamely, and almost fell down again.

The land was beautiful, ample space for hundreds of dragons and their riders. Lush green plains, and great mountains, the size of the Beors, some even larger. _The mountains are huge!_ And he could already see bucks peeking protectively form out of the bushes. He scanned the Island to find it teeming with game. No problem for food. He could sense Saphira's satisfied hum through their link. _Saphira, I think this might be the fruit of our wanderings,_ _ask the Eldunar__í__! Do they agree?_

_Yes, they do. I already asked them. And the elves too._

_Good. Let's go see our new home, the place which will be sung of, as the place where the Dragon riders were revived._

With a huge amount of excitement, which he sense from Saphira too, and a tiny bit of trepidation, too, they set out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance cycle, although I do own this story…**

**Don't bash me about short chapters; they'll be like that only. Takes me a whole lot of time to type out a longer one.**

Eragon had been building relentlessly, tirelessly, helping the elves to make the hall. He worked silently, chatting with Saphira in the morning, and mourning about his loss in the evening.

He was elated at having found a proper space to live, a huge clearing, fit for Hundreds of Shur'tugal. A little while later, an elf's consciousness brushed against his own, and the wolfish voice of Blödhgarm said "_greetings, Argetlam. Time has come for your dwelling to be made._

_Leave it, Blödhgarm, I'll do it on my own._

_As you wish. _Saying this, he winked out.

He turned away from the labor he had been participating in, and with a swig of Faelnirv, asked out to Saphira.

_Saphira! Want to go out for a ride?_

…

Saphira had gone away in a huff, when Eragon chose building instead of exploring. She had gone hunting, and she had seen some odd, creatures, half mares, half bulls. She tried killing one with fire, but to no avail. Five and Twenty times she tried, but to no avail. These meager creatures, were not bothered by a dragons fire, it seemed. She had to kill her by the traditional method, tooth and claw, and in that to, it gave a fierce fight before ceasing to struggle. And it was all, useless. From the first bite, she made up her mind.

_Humph, deer are much better tasting. Useless creatures, these, half-breeds._

_Saphira! Want to go out for a ride?_

_Why now, little one? Tired of your noble work?_

_It wasn't noble work Saphira. It was just helping people do work!_

_Okay. Don't whine I'm coming._

Eragon suppressed a grin. Saphira's humor made the blister of the sun feel much less…. well , blistery.

_Oh, I would do anything for her._

A great, dark consciousness crept into his mind, seemingly not aware of the defences Eragon was scrambling up.

_Oh, you soon will have to,_ said the consciousness, which Eragon perceived, was the great dragon Valdr's.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is a bit longer than my first and second ones. Please read and review :D**

_What? What do you mean?_ Eragon asked. But he knew that the great Eldunarí would not give up anything else.

Eragon went to his house, which he had just created. It was similar to the one he had in Ellesmèra. Eragon had designed it himself, and it was not unlike the former dwelling of the great rider, Vrael. It was small, although he could enlarge it if he wanted to. The tree-house was a bit bare, just a bed, a desk and chair and cubbyholes for scrolls, which he had already half-filled with Oromis' and Galbatorix's hoards of knowledge. The door was big enough for Saphira to slide her head inside.

Eragon was deep in thought, pondering on what Valdr had just said. _What did he mean? _The great dragon's words were well known for its double meanings. _Probably just nothing. Or something small. But what if… he is right! What if Saphira is in danger! _

_Saphira!_

_Yes, little one, I'm in the middle of my meal right now, which you have already had. If you want some more, go get it yourself!_

Eragon could not help but smile ate his vain dragon's haughtiness.

_No, but come back. I need to talk to you._

_Okay. _With this, Saphira closed her mind to their link.

Engrossed in deep thought, Eragon started walking. To the casual eye, it would seem as if he was strolling aimlessly. He walked past some elves, who were singing bows out of a tree. Eragon could sing, but he could not hope to match their skill. Even his house, he had made mostly by and, using the help of gramarye to assist him.

He reached the rooms where the Eldunarí were hidden. Eragon doubted that anyone accept them knew about the Eldunarí and wanted to steal them, but it was a wise precaution.

_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Umaroth- elda_.

_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Eragon Argetlam_

_Un du evarínya ono varda. How are you?_

_I am fine. But you do not look fine. What worries you?_

_Just a thing that Valdr-Elda told me._

_Let me talk to him._ Saying that, Umaroth turned his mind towards the lurking consciousness of Valdr. After a brief conversation, the white dragon's mind said:

_He will not say anything. He has closed his mind to all of us._

_Why?_

_I do not know. _said Umaroth, disappointed, for it was not often that he did not know what was going on.

Eragon walked away, aiming for nowhere in particular, and reached a meadow. It was filled to the brim by colorful flowers. He had just begun to relax when Saphira landed, crushing flowers and making a hollow underneath her feet.

_I searched the whole island for you._

_Oops…_

_So…?_

_Ah…yes. Today, Valdr talked to me._

_So?_

_He said something disturbing._

_You're killing me now, tell me._ Oh, that guy was having fun. But his eyes were grave, and his countenance serene.

_You know how hard it is to understand him, but h-he was indicating danger…to you._

_So? What can happen? With so many Eldunarí behind us, we are almost undefeatable!_

_Yes…_

…

At night, he dreamt.

_He was on a road standing against the wind, dust and wind blowing into his hooded cloak. Eragon heard a strange roar, which seemed as if it was being suppressed. It sounded familiar. Like Saphira's. He searched for Saphira in vain. _Saphira! Saphira! Answer me!_ And then he woke…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Saphira!" Eragon shouted as he woke up. His face was disheveled and his expression panicky. "Argetlam is there a problem?" asked Laufin, a well built elf. Buttoning up his tunic, Eragon shook his head slightly. After the elf had gone, he felt Saphira's worried consciousness inquire.

_What is it, little one? Anyone we have to fight?_

_No, Saphira, just a dream. But it was disturbing. Y-you were gone! Captured!_

_It's okay, little one, _Saphira said, in soothing tones. But behind them, was worry. _We'll talk to the Eldunarí tomorrow._

…

There was no tomorrow. The first of the dragon riders was going to arrive, and the speed of the preparations had doubled. According to Eragon's wish, caves were made inside the forest, so the riders could learn to survive.

Eragon was nervous._ What will I say to the student, Saphira? Will they respect such a young teacher?_

_For Helzvog's sake, Eragon, this is the fifty-seventh time you have asked the same question. Concentrate on the Rimgar, I am going to hunt._

Eragon sat up rigidly, tense. _I'm coming with you._

_Why?_

_Valdr._ One word signified all of Eragon's intentions, and emotion.

_Bah, forget it, little one. _With that, she unfurled her massive blue wings and rose up into the air, her scales glinting in the afternoon sun.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?" said Blödhgarm, who had snuck up like the wolf he was.

"Aye."

Eragon continued doing the third level of Rimgar, shuddering in the anticipation of the stretching he would have to do, when Gleadr taught him the fourth.

Eragon walked to his house and took out shiny new mirror. "Draumr Kópa" he whispered. There was a shimmer on the mirror, as if it was a bowl of water with the clearest of mages, only to be blurred by a dropped stone.

Then, the vision cleared, and Eragon saw Nasuada in her throne room. It was a fairly large hall, although it was like a termite compared to the elephant of the rider's hall. "Greetings, Shadeslayer, I have not seen you since a long time." "Hello, Nasuada." She wore a green dress made of Satin. Surrounded by hoards of nobles and earls, the atmosphere around her was serene. For all her regality and royalty, she was still young, and it awed Eragon on how the young queen could handle all those bickering and selfish nobles without suffering a nervous breakdown. The nobles were staring at him with gaping mouths and wide eyes, as if he were a blare, the half-breed creatures on Stenr Abr Shur'tugal. "How go the preparations, Eragon?" "Fine, I'm excited." Eragon responded.

"Nervous, aren't you?"

"No I am not!" shouted Eragon, exasperated and trying his best to lie convincingly, but to no avail. "How are things in Alagaësia? Peaceful, I presume?" Nasuada had become tense and rigid and said in a steely voice "Goodbye, Eragon, being a queen gives a lot of stress, and I am tired. I must go."

After the connection was severed, she dismissed the audience and went to her bedroom. At least she could lie convincingly enough to fool Eragon. Nothing was well. Many of the soldiers who were not bound by oath to the dead dark king and had wanted vengeance had formed a rebellion against the new empire, and she had just sent a squadron of men under the command of General Stronghammer to raid a hideout. An assassination attempt on king Orrin which was supposed to be secret had spread like wildfire across the realm at the cause of an eavesdropping maid, and there were rumors that the disbanded slavers were grouping again.

She was longing to hear from Murtagh. _By Helzvog, I love him._ She had hated her experience of her capture, imprisonment and torture in Uru'baen, but when Eragon had offered to ease the pain she suffered and relived, she refused. She wanted to remember them, for, with the pain, there was Murtagh's affection too. She still remembered the beautiful grey eyes piercing her own, and Murtagh trying to preserve Nasuada's modesty while healing her secretly.

There was a knock next door, and Elva came inside without even asking for permission, much to the protests of the Nighthawks. "I feel awkward right now Nasuada, I think it may have something to do with you." With this, Elva took her weaving and sat down on a stool, while Nasuada continued to discuss the details of the Elven alliance with Vanir and another elf. For a half hour, they talked and then, Elva stiffened, and yelled "Nasuada, duck!"

Nasuada ducked, and so did Vanir, but the other elf did not make out heads or tails of the situation and was easily struck in the eye with a small sharp dart. He could not say anything before the dart's magic started and the elf's skull imploded and collapsed with a bang. Elva too fainted with a yelp. Vanir was off in a second, running with beautiful grace and speed, determined to find the assassin. She brought out a mirror and called Trianna.

"Draumr Kópa"

"Greetings, Arya Dröttning"

" Greetings to you to, queen Nasuada."

"One of your elves has been killed. Assassination attempt."

Arya was wearing, not her simple black leather clothes, but a beautiful green tunic, and boots of the same colour too. Támerlein rested on a table, and Arya's hand was on its pommel. Fírnen sat behind her throne, just his neck and head visible. At the word 'killed', a fierce flare rose up in her emerald eyes. She said in a steely voice, "who did it?"

"I do not know. Vanir left without saying anything, hot in pursuit after the assassin. I do not know why everyone we have helped is trying to kill me. If not for Elva, Vanir or I would have been killed. And the werecats have ended their alliance, on a friendly note, to the cause of Yelloweyes being killed in another attempt. I presume that you will not do so, right?" the fear and doubt reflected of her words.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch-5

**The New Rider POV**

_I had come running from my house, all bruised up, away from uncle, from brother, and towards the elf. She wore a black leather tunic, tight fitting pants of the same material, and boots. "Ramvír, come back right now! I ain't going to let you do no rider business. Come here right now, or I'll spank you!" I hesitated, at the word of the beatings I was given when I was bad, but I was determined to have a chance with the egg. I stood in the line, which was quite long, filled with aspiring ruffians, all lost in the dreams of being a rider. Finally my chance came. The egg was beautiful, oak green in color. It had faint white lines, spiraling into each other. I rested my hand on the egg for about a half minute, the allotted time, before uncle caught up with me. He started dragging me away. "A nice beating, you are going to get when-…" there was a large crack on the beautiful egg. It was a resounding ring, the sound which came from the egg. A tiny little dragon peeked out from the egg, and a gasp from the elf was stifled with difficulty. Well, I knew why she had gasped. I was a small one for ten, and was very skinny. I was often roughed up by the other kids in Gil'ead. Still, the dragon had hatched for me, and I was its rider. I tried to help the dragon; it was struggling to get out of its shell, for it was small too. But the moment I touched it, a kind of shock ran through me. A burning sensation ran through my body and stopped just in the middle of my forearm. Everybody gasped, the Gedwëy Ignasia, was on my arm, not my palm…_

It was greatly exciting, riding on Lacksh'an, going to stenr abr shur'tugal. The wind rushing to meet me and my eyes especially eager to become watery. Lacksh'an was a beautiful dragon, his body just like his egg, white lines streaking his body. His claws were surprisingly green, and his eyes, now the size of Ramvír's arm, were glittering emerald orbs. He was an early bird, actually dragon, having learnt how to breathe fire much earlier than the other.

_Hey, little one, want to have some fun? _

_Sure, let me ask ebrithil._

"Ebrithil, Lacksh'an and I want to have a dip in the sea, can we?

"No, you must not do that, or even go near the water. They are full of Nïdhwal, beasts similar to the dragons, and easily capable of incapacitating your untrained minds. They even attacked your future master, Eragon once."A dreamy look came into her eyes, momentarily covering her guarded countenance, but was booted out just as quickly. "Kelrick, did you learn the words I gave you?" Arya shouted, to the rider and his golden dragon, Thor. Kelrick was an elf, a muscular one at that. His golden eyes pierced anyone who talked to him, and no one was ever able to hold their own against the young elf's fierce gaze, not even Ebrithil.

Ramvír beamed with pride, he might not be a strong fighter, but he was a born magician. He had learnt all the words given by their teacher, Arya Drottning. She was the queen of elves, and graceful in both her physical and mental forms of fighting. _Nope, we can't, some creatures of the sea will attack us._

_Oh… _

"What is our position, Ebrithil? I want to see the land of shur'tugal." Kelrick asked, eagerness evident in his golden eyes.

"We should reach today by sundown."

**Arya**

It had been nine weeks since Eragon had left for the new place, and he had not written to her even once. Not even once… Arya feared that declining to come with him had broken his heart, although Eragon's last days in Ellesméra said otherwise. But, he had become quite good at hiding his countenance, almost as good as Arya. Oh, she missed him. She had longed to go with him, but the oath of being queen held her. Although she could have broken her oath, she had duties first to her race, and then to any love life. But now, finally she was going to meet Eragon and Saphira, and the same feeling came from Fírnen too. He was even more grieved at his mate's loss, for although he had had not much time with the blue dragoness, they had begun to adore and admire each other. Fírnen had been mourning about his loss for a week, closing his mind to even Arya. Oh, she was quite angry. _Why did you have to leave Ala__gaësia, all of us._ She found time for thoughts of Eragon to poke into her consciousness, giving her an intriguing and dreamy look that she overcame as quickly as she had gotten it, but was well noticed. She was worried about the new rider Ramvír, he was too small to be given the respect that the riders aroused. Although he was a good one with the ancient language and the overall use of gramarye. He sort of had a knack of tapping into the flow of magic, an elf-like ability, rarely seen in humans.

_Fírnen, at last we will see them. _

_Yes… _Fírnen responded. His eyes were overcome by a dreamy gaze and his wings stopped flapping for a moment, and the massive dragon suddenly started to lose altitude. He recovered, but not before the students were diving after him too. "No! You have not the agility to turn back. Get up before it's too late." Arya shouted. It already was. A huge Nïdhwal, leapt out of the water. Arya immediately attacked the Nïdhwal's mind, and having trained for years, easily incapacitated the large beast, flailing its massive tail and flippers, as the young Shur'tugal flapped away to safety.

"Did not I tell you about the Nïdhwal already?" she scolded furiously.

_Just like Eragon._ Fírnen teased. Arya smiled. What would have Eragon said if she told him that the new riders had been the meals for Nïdhwal.

_Still nervous about him, aren't you? _Oh, here comes the teasing again.

"No! I am not." Arya looked down, embarrassed as the students looked at her, puzzled.


	6. 6 Incoming!

**Hey guys. What sup? Thx for the reviews but I know more peeps are reading my story but very less are reviewing. Please R&R. it gives me motivation. Any names for future characters? 1 dragon and rider needed with physical features only.**

**Incoming!**

**Eragon**

It hadn't gone as bad as expected.

_He had been waiting and waiting. Then he saw them. In the magnificent, vast sky, they had come, three glittering shapes, just over the horizon. Eragon had been waiting, astride Saphira, since after lunch, to see for the first time in nine long weeks, Arya, and of course, the new dragon riders. They had reached in the evening. Eragon was tired but still excited when he thought of the prospect of Arya and the Shur'tugal coming towards him. He had been discussing about how to teach the students, and they had agreed that the first steps would include the history of Riders and the known vocabulary of the Ancient language. _

"Shadeslayer, here they come!" _Yaela had shouted, for was sitting as lookout for the new riders and of course, Arya. It had been just a short time since their departure, but still, Eragon craved her presence. And now, she was almost there. He had set into the sky, his brown eyes eager to meet his love. Saphira flapped her large wings, her magnificent gemlike scales providing light enough to make even the strongest person look away. Eragon could feel the joy emanate from her mind, the joy of meeting her mate, as if after ten years, not ten weeks. What ten weeks they had been, seeming more like a thousand for both the master rider and his great blue dragon. Fírnen had grown in these ten weeks, almost one and half times larger than what he had been during the farewell in Du Weldenvarden. Saphira let loose a roar, a blood curdling one to anyone not used to her, and attacked Fírnen, playfully flying right close to him and dropping underneath him. She tried to nip him, in a non-aggressive manner, but her massive jaws stopped a half foot below the green scale less snout. "Oops, I forgot to lower the wards." She muttered a few words in the ancient language. Eragon stared into her emerald green eyes, deep in concentration, her lush raven hair had been allowed to grow till her shapely body's waistline and a lavender tunic resting upon her shoulders. Eragon stared at her for a time before Fírnen bit Saphira and pain, not quite _the _pain, jolted him out of his trance. The two mates flew together, looping and entwining amongst each other until they reached the island of the riders. Then, Arya jumped down from the saddle and leapt with catlike or, elflike grace towards Eragon, and before he could say anything; she kissed him, kissed him until his breath transformed into pants and ragged heaves of air. "You foolish man, why did you have to go!"…_

Eragon and Arya had walked on the coast alone, hand in hand, Eragon trying to enjoy the less than satisfactory time he had been given with the beautiful, elven queen. Arya's lovely emerald yes seemed to delve and dig inside his soul, his Eldunarí, if he could say so, and find the secrets deep inside him. Every moment of gazing at her overcame Eragon with the warm sense of excitement and love. Their adventures in Alagaësia flashed in front of his deep brown eyes and he wished sorely that he had always been close to Arya, even then.

Saphira was having a great time too. The two great giants had covered each other in bruises and nips and hundreds of little gashes in their joyous reunited mating. The wounds seemed to heal themselves. It was the magic, the deepest part of gramarye, which had first brought dragons to existence. It was this magic, evoked unknowingly by the two dragons, which healed their wounds.

In every realm, there are a couple of sets of prying eyes, so there were in Stenr abr Shur'tugal too. The two hatchling dragons were hiding in a bush, gazing eagerly at the two lovers. "So this is how we mate. How I wish for it too."

Suddenly, Fírnen stiffened in mid bite, and Saphira, astonished asked:_ what is it, dear, what is it that hinders you, let us tear it apart, for with our strength, and our partners', no sane creature dares to try and touch us!_

_Nothing, Saphira I just have the feeling that somebody is watching us._

_Who peeps on us? Come out of your hiding! _Saphira let out a large ripple of blue fire, just for a few seconds and challenged anyone who was the culprit.

When nobody answered, they went back to themselves. They did not attack each other, but rubbed the tip of their snouts and sat shoulder by shoulder, gazing towards the ocean, glittering in the night sky, calm, composed and serene. They looked like a cascade of blue and green, two glittering masses, merged together to a sight to behold.


	7. Chapter 7: First lesson, and Gone

**I am back! No problems, just a lack of motivation. But reading other's stories really inspire me, so here I am!**

**Gone**

**Ramvír**

I woke up late, very late indeed. The magnificent sun was shining in all its glory and pride. The golden orb's light brightened the very day and I, already energized with the prospect of beginning my training, was delighted.

I was happy, but not all were.

A rumbling sound shook the tree residence perched on top of the Ebony tree. The house was of the purest black in colour; to help camouflage it in times of attack. The tree-house was stripped of comforts and luxuries. It contained the sandalwood bed, a table which was likely to be full in a few days and chair, and some cubbyholes. Ebrithil had given me a fairth, the concepts of which I still do not understand perfectly, which showed me with my last glimpse of Gil'ead, in all its rebuilt splendor, but as small and miniscule as the ants that roam around my feet, as seen from high above on Lacksh'an's back.

_I do not like sun shining so brightly, I do think it will tarnish my scales._ Growled the green and white dragon, who seemed to have doubled in size in the last few weeks, or maybe it was the last few days. Still the vanity of dragons had the element of a three-year-old's thoughts in it.

Ramvír laughed and rolled his eyes in amusement. "Don't be silly, you great big brute! The beauty of your scales is magnified tenfold when the sunlight shines on it. Had a good night's sleep?"

Lacksh'an seemed irritated and retorted; _I am usually not referred to as a great brute, because people normally have the sense not to. But ah, you are not normal, are you?_

"No, nobody here is, and ever will be. Let's go, we don't want to get late for the first lesson of my life."

**Arya**

This was going to be fun.

I had woken up in sync with dawn, just as the sun rose. It was not completely solid when it rose into view but like a watery image of the real lightbringer. I had been hoping to watch Eragon's actions from when he woke up, but to my surprise the leader of the riders was already awake. He sat deep in meditation his eyes shut in concentration and yet there was a calm and serene look on his face.

The very face I adored.

I silently went closer to him, hoping that he would not notice my presence, but I was wrong. As soon as I was close to him, he started and then said, "Oh, it is you, Arya Dröttning. You are welcome to join me in my meditation."

I was flustered, because this sort of behavior was not what I had expected from Eragon. But I did what he said, sat down of the lush green grass and opened my mind into the surroundings. Immediately, I was overwhelmed by the tiny glimpses and shimmers of life my mind could sense. Energetic, lively, bouncy, playful life. Everywhere and anywhere I threw my mind, I saw life, struggling to live, and eventually winning the battle. The simple this life was for them, a life without war, a life without politics, and a life without love. Simple, without sadness, but also without happiness…

The new riders had arrived and I sat beside them, learning, as I ought to, from the teacher of the shur'tugal.

Eragon had made protests, feeble protests to stop me from sitting with the other students, saying that they would be confused if the elf who taught them was learning herself, and that he was not knowledgeable enough to teach one far older than he, and that she would know everything that he taught her. I would not listen to him and sat with him, saying that it was just for the day. Fírnen had also gone with Saphira into the high mountains of Stenr abr Shur'tugal, accompanied by Gleadr and the younger ones.

…

**Third person**

….

Arya gazed silently as Eragon faltered and stammered in his first lesson.

It flustered her as to how such a young man, a child by elven standards, could manage the responsibility of teaching the riders, a task that even the most eldest had found daunting. The elf queen's thoughts were brought to a conclusion that the Halfling although young, had endured a lot and was far more knowledgeable than he looked.

Arya suddenly started. A mind, the ancientness of whom she could not comprehend was nudging gently at her mind. It entered her consciousness without waiting for her to reply and rumbled:

_The young not-full-riders have a lot to say and ask, don't they, Arya Dröttning? It is unfortunate that they will have to feel the tremor of war, blood and sorrow so early in their life. It is ill-fated enough that they have to see war at all, for there were many dragons and their riders who saw in their line of duty peace, and nothing to rid it except some small skirmishes. Pitiable, are these younglings._

Arya could not identify the Eldunarí who had spoken to her, but was alarmed at the words she had heard. She was racing through the words again and again until she heard a voice calling for her.

It was Eragon. He had a concerned look on his face. At last, he spoke, "...Arya? Arya Dröttning? What happened? Your eyes were dazed and gazing upward and beyond…."

"I am alright, although I want a word with you, in private." Arya responded.

"Alright" said Eragon, frazzled by her behavior and at a loss of reasons. "Ramvír, Kelrick, you can go."

Arya had just begin pouring all the things the mysterious Eldunarí had told her when there was a mental cry so loud that they could not help hearing it even with their defenses upright.

It was Fírnen.

_MY PARTNER OF TOOTH AND CLAW IS GONE!_

**A.N: sorry for the short chapters please R&R!**


End file.
